The objectives of the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC) are: 1. To maintain a cost-effective, user friendly and efficient cancer research informatics core resource for Cancer Center investigators. This Core oversees the computing resources needed for handling on-line clinical data entry, data from basic science experiments, and the data management and analytical requirements for epidemiological investigations, population survey and translational research. The main focus is on the design and development of research databases for the data acquisition needed for these research investigations. 2. To coordinate with the Biostatistics Core, the Translational Pathology Core, the Molecular Genomics Core and the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO) all research data management and applications for Cancer Center investigators. In this capacity, this Core provides user training in the use of the various databases and assists in software development, deployment, and maintenance. In addition, members of this Core consult on the acquisition of new computing equipment and software to insure its compatibility with existing hardware and software systems that are utilized for research activities. 3. To oversee and assist in the Center's caBIG deployment and adoption activities. 4. To coordinate with Cancer Center administration any data management needs for the research management and administrative needs of the Center. These activities are not funded by the CCSG.